Warrior till the End
by pisces97
Summary: Oneshot. After the major battle with Ozai, the Team is in a small remote village fighting off some remaining Firenation of whom are still loyal to Ozai. Then, something devastating happens...


***Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar:The Last airbender***

***Setting: During a small battle with some Fire Nation troops after the big fight with Fire Lord Ozai***

"Ha ha! Take that firebender! No one gets past my trusty boomerang," Sokka gave a kiss to his shiny boomerang that he now held in his hands. He had just thrown it across the small space between himself and a small huddle of firebenders. After knocking the three of the soldiers to the ground, unconscious, he felt particularly accomplished.

"Sokka! We aren't done yet!" Aang yelled. He was fighting up on a roof, keeping a pair of armored firebenders at bay.

"Yeah, yeah. Just cause you're the Avatar-" Sokka began. He was interrupted by a large sloshy wave of water hitting him square on the head. "Hey! Katara!" He swerved, drenched, "Watch where you throw your magic water!" He wrung out his ponytail dry with a pouty frown on his face.

Katara huffed back, "Sorry Sokka, but I'm a bit busy here," She slung some water at a soldier, freezing him in place, and then turned to water-whip another's sword out of his hand. She kicked at the air, a stream of water following, and sent the remaining soldier flying backwards through the air.

Sokka pivoted on his heel, seeing Toph beat up some firebenders alright on her own; he turned again, to see the next wave of firenation soldiers come up the hill, towards the small village. Sokka yelled, a war cry, raising his boomerang again, and began charging the next group of soldiers.

Since the fight with Ozai, there have been several small….disturbances...with the peace. Some groups of firenation were still loyal to their late ruler, and whenever they got the chance, would wreak havoc on any helpless village they came across. It was Team Avatar's job to stop all destruction, and bring peace to the world. And right now, it was getting rid of these thorns in the rose bush of peace.

Suki came up behind Sokka, "Hey, need a hand?" She ran alongside him, going ever nearer to the line of soldiers.

Sokka smiled, tossing his boomerang at the soldiers in front of him, "Sure, if a _girl_ can handle it."

Suki drew her fans, sleek and dangerous in her hands, "Sokka, I might just have to teach you another lesson after this little fiasco," She slyly smiled behind her war paint.

"I look forward to it," he wryly smiled in turn. The boomerang hit a soldier in the helmet, dislodging it over his eyes. Sokka caught his boomerang as it flew back to him, and drew his sword, anticipating a nice long fight.

Suki jumped up, and came down hard on that poor soldier, beating him unconscious, as Sokka joined the fray that now beat down on Suki.

After a few clangs of the sword, and a couple unconscious and wounded soldiers later, Suki and Sokka stood back to admire their handiwork. Sokka had a gallant grin on his face, and Suki had a slack hand on her hip.

"I rather think we make a good team," Suki commented.

"I rather think I conquer with that statement," Sokka agreed, in his laughing tone.

Suki giggled, looking to Aang and Katara and Toph, who were almost done with the remaining handfuls of firenation warriors left, leaking into the streets one by one.

Villagers cowered into their homes and huts, watching from inside their homes. Sokka could see the parts in the curtains of some windows, some scared and awed eyes poking through.

"Come on, Suki, let's go give Aang a hand." Sokka started running for Aang, who now stood, fighting, on the ground, back-to-back with Katara.

They now fought soldiers together as two parts of the same fighter. Katara would start out with an attacking move, and then Aang would finish it up nicely, getting rid of five firenation guys in the process. Water flew everywhere.

As did meteorite metal, as Sokka swung his black sword.

In a flurry of fire and metal, and various ducking, dodging, and offensive maneuvers, it was prominent that they had won yet another battle. No more soldiers; peace for this village once again.

Sokka yelled to everyone in the village, "It's okay now guys! I saved your village, you're all good." He had a sloppy smile plastered on his face like a stamp.

Suki screeched, "Sokka!" Horror and terror struck every corner of her face and emotions.

Sokka looked down, to where Suki had stared wide-eyed. "What. This?" He blinked down at a deep burn mark across his midsection. It had seared straight through his tunic, and boiled a large empty hole through his abdomen. Hot, sticky blood filled the hole, and drained, trailing red ribbons down his stomach.

"This is just a flesh wound. A souvenir." His tone chuckled jokingly. His demeanor echoed otherwise. Sokka, suddenly drained of all strength, sunk to his knees, digging out holes into the ground. He clutched at his stomach, red staining every inch of him.

He stared unbelievingly at his blood soaked hand, as Suki, Aang, and Katara all came running to his side.

"Now that I think about it," Sokka joked, "This does kinda hurt a little." He slumped down to the ground.

Suki ran to Sokka, tears falling relentlessly, and cupped his head with her hands. She placed his head on her lap.

Katara was the next one to arrive, only a second after Suki. Innatingly, Katara had her bending water covering her hands like slippery gloves. Katara could heal her brother. She was going to. She needed to. "Sokka, just stay awake. You're going to be fine." Katara lowered her hands down onto Sokka, her healing water glowing over the wound.

Aang and Toph arrived together. Aang dropped to his knees beside Sokka's head, worry and fear all of the grey in his eyes.

Toph stood behind Aang, blind though she was, she could feel the vibrations coming off Sokka's body. She knew Sokka was badly injured. Toph turned her head away. She knew…

Katara's eyes watered, and tears streamed her face. "Aang—the wound. It's too deep. I can't—" The water on her hands ceased their glowing. She blinked her tears away, and gripped onto Sokka's hand. Talking to Sokka solely now, she said, "Sokka, you need to stay awake, you hear me? You can't go to sleep, so don't you dare close your eyes, you hear me?"

"Yes, Katara. I do." Sokka weakly replied. Katara could feel the strength in his hands growing weaker by the second. He only had moments left.

Sokka glanced to look at Suki. He raised his free hand to her paint-smeared face and said with a tiny, weakening smile, "Suki, you're the most amazing person I've ever met. You're beautiful and strong and funny, so don't feel sad for me. Go find some other lucky guy, you deserve it."

Suki sobbed, smiling, silver tears smearing more of her war paint. She nodded vigorously, he lip trembling.

Sokka turned his head to glance over to Toph, "Toph, I know you're crying. And it's okay, I have that effect on all the people who meet me. I get it, you all love me," He laughed meekly, "And Toph, you are one cool earthbender. Go scam some unknowing guy in Ba Sing Se for me sometime, okay?"

Toph smiled, blinking tears from her eyes. She wiped them quickly with her sleeve before turning around. "Sure thing, Sokka."

Now it was Aang's turn. "Aang," he addressed the Avatar, taking a raspy breath, "Take care of my sister. Now that you've defeated the most dangerous guy in the world, it shouldn't be too hard of a task." The corner of Sokka's mouth curved upwards.

Katara rolled her eyes, smiling, yet still crying.

Aang answered, also crying, "I will defend her with my life," He choked on his words, "Say 'hi' to Yue for me, okay?"

Sokka gave a curt, and honest nod.

Katara shook her head from side-to-side, as Sokka gazed at her. She knew what was coming, and she wasn't ready for it to.

"Katara-" Sokka began.

"No, no, hush. I don't want to hear it. You aren't going to die," Katara countered. She shut her eyes tight, so she wouldn't see the tears in the corners of Sokka's eyes.

"Katara." It was one, flat note, from Sokka, that forced her to open her eyes once again and address her older brother.

"I am leaving now. But I will always watch over you. I'll always be there. Don't you ever think I'm not there for one second after now. I made a promise to Dad, and I'm still keeping it." He raised his hand to Katara's moist face now. It took all of Sokka's efforts and the last bit of his strength to smile. "Aang is a good guy. You two deserve each other. And Katara?"

"Hm?" She gripped at Sokka's hand hard and pressed it to her cheek.

"I love you, I'll let Mom know how beautiful you've grown. She'll be proud."

"S-S-okka…" Her voice trembled and cracked, "I love you, too."

And with that, Sokka knew his work here in this world was finished. He let out one last breath of air, and became limp, his hand dropping from Katara's face. His eyes wide open.

Wide. Empty. Gone.

And so, Sokka left to join the ranks of the Spirit World. But as he stepped from his physical body, he said, "_Katara, Aang, Suki, Toph. Oh, and Zuko, wherever that guy is…probably_ _lounging about on his throne…You guys are the best family any one guy could ever dream of. I love you guys. And, even though I'll be waiting, don't hurry back to see me."_

The end.

***There it is! Just wrote it in a span of 10 minutes, literally! I felt like being a little, um, dramatic? I guess that's the word…But I honestly don't know why I chose Sokka to die, He's my absolute favorite! But anyway, please comment your opinions. They are greatly appreciated. (': Thanks! ***


End file.
